In prior art telephone switching systems, a user must originate a data call from a telephone station set and can only transfer this data call to an associated digital terminal which is connected to the same communication pair as the telephone station set. Redirecting the data call to a remotely located digital terminal is not possible nor is the reserving of a remotely-located idle digital terminal for use on the data call prior to completing the data call.